


hermetic

by orphan_account



Series: Stevidot A-B-C-Dary [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ABC Challenge, Angst, Camp Pining Hearts, Developing Relationship, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Platonic Relationships, Post-Episode: s06e11 In Dreams, Steven Universe Needs Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While Steven fears what could happen with his interpersonal relationships if he decides to speak what he feels, or if he decidesnotto talk about it, he has at his side a gem that wants nothing more than to be with her friend.
Relationships: Peridot & Steven Universe, Peridot/Steven Universe
Series: Stevidot A-B-C-Dary [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278653
Kudos: 32





	hermetic

Steven knew he couldn't go on like this. It was incredibly insane.

And for that very reason, he was afraid to act. Or to speak, rather.

Beside him he could hear Peridot, laughing and pounding on the ground repeatedly at the absurd incongruities of what was now Camp Pining Hearts, mocking the ridiculous drama that the writers had tried to insert between Jasmine and Rodrigo. He could not help laughing with her, and it is that really the amount of inconsistencies that both have witnessed in so few minutes deserved such brazenness on her part.

"This show is the worst!" She had cried out laughing, allowing tears to invade her eyes. The only difference is that  _ now  _ they were tears produced by laughter.

However, and though they had spoken it, and it had ended well for both of them, Steven felt that he had left something unfinished behind, and could not observe the little green gem from the corner of his eye, smiling openly.

But he couldn't help thinking that they still had to talk, and that bothered him.

"This show is the best," he murmured, hoping Peridot would understand the message — if she even had heard it.

It was the best because he  _ still  _ had his best friend by his side, sharing a moment with him, watching the program that united them despite the cinematography disaster that now was, or, even though he was not so deep into its universe like her.

But she was there  _ with him.  _ And he feared that would change, and that Peridot would decide to continue with her life and leave him behind. That is to say: Lars had done it by leaving with the Off Colors, Sadie Killer and the Suspects had done it by disintegrating and everyone already saw their futures, Sadie included and next to Shep.

The Crystal Gems seeing by Little Homeschool.

Connie to see for her college studies.

Including Lapis, which now helped Freckles to integrate into this new regime.

But she kept laughing at the reboot, apparently oblivious by the dilemma he was going through, but at the same time, she allowed her digits to brush against his, causing slow caresses. And when her free hand was under the visor, trying to take back the tears that were about to run down her cheeks, he could see that it was  _ real _ .

That she  _ really  _ was here, with  _ him _ , after witnessing his most intimate thoughts personally and in the most bizarre way.

_ "We don't need an excuse to hang out." _

When had she become so mature? How was it that the papers had been exchanged so much and she had ceased to be that adorable little gem that was still getting used to her new surroundings?

When had he become so… unattainable, being there by his side, in plain sight to see admired by the rest of Little Homeworld's gems, while he remained stuck in his already unattainable yearning to help everyone, quieting his true feelings when the Crystal Gems already lived in an atmosphere of honesty?

Who was  _ Steven Universe _ now?

* * *

Of all the clods, Peridot was the biggest clod.

Of course, she could currently be watching what was not even the shadow of her old teenage drama with Steven, laughing at how ridiculously offended Jasmine looked at Rodrigo's dirty card game, but deep inside her conscience still were those SMPTE color bars, the desperate pleas to her; no, to a  _ vision  _ of her, with a hermetic and neutral expression.

Peridot was in need of saying something. She felt that what was said was simply  _ not enough _ , and that Steven was  _ really  _ desperate for her company. 

But how could she say something when it was herself who hurt him? When they created Steven and Peridot Productions, it was not in her interests to hurt him, much less after everything he has done for her since she was stuck on Earth, always selflessly.

It had looked like a good idea in the first instance.

What had she thought?

What kind of friend was she?

Was that really her way of thanking him?

"This show is the best," she had heard Steven, low enough that only she would listen being the only ones in the room. But she didn't have the courage to face him, especially after the dreadful seconds they had just had.

That, and she knew he didn't mean it.

Her friend needed to be happy, and relaxed. To think that he deserved only the best was an understatement.

Her touch stumps brushed with Steven's, providing enough contact so he could feel her presence, her company.

But the CPH script had been mocked again, and she couldn't help laughing loudly. She watched Steven surreptitiously; he didn't laugh, at least not as much as she did, but at least he looked happy, tears of joy still painted his face.

When had he grown so much? At what time had he stopped being that cheerful and chubby boy, who spent his time singing at random moments and his only interest was all Crystal Gems being friends and their only concern was to stop the Cluster? When had he become so...  _ fragile _ , that he now feared being left behind?  That is, now that she remembered, he had tried to tell her about his dreams, but she was so engrossed with the reboot that she had passed them by.

Did she really still  _ know  _ Steven Universe?

* * *

"Peridot?"

The gem blinked, noting Steven's watchful eye. Though worried, he put his arm around her, gently massaging her shoulder.

“Are you okay?”

_ "We don't have to do this anymore." _

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, don't worry," she breathed deeply, looking sideways at the final credits. Surely she had stopped laughing at the antics of the characters, and that had caught Steven's attention, great. “What about you?”

She smiled affectionately, posing her hand over Steven's while with the other she hugged him by the waist, squeezing against him.

That was another difference: before her cheek stirred in his hair, and now she could hear _ and feel _ his steady heartbeat as she pressed her face cautiously against his chest.

Now there was no rapid heartbeats, now there was no pink, she was there for him just as he has always been there for her.

He deserved it.

_ "I don't care about the show." _

"... Yes, I'm fine." And while he had taken time to respond, there was no shilly-shally, there was no hesitation, and there was no doubt. She could hear Steven's smile and, without seeing him, knew he was honestly happy to have someone by his side.

How did the Crystal Gems not perceive that their silver lining was fizzling out? Peridot wanted to ask, but she knew that would make him react so anxiously again.

Yes, they both knew they had to talk, Peridot had to know how long Steven had that fear, and Steven had yet to apologize for making Peridot have a hard time when all they wanted was to hang out together — especially when his friend did it because she  _ wanted to be with him. _

But now they were exhausted, mentally and physically, particularly the hybrid for manipulating their dreams all the time.

"Thank you," for being here, for keeping you by my side even though I am a disaster, for not drifting away, for being my friend despite being imperfect, for everything. 

He wasn't sure that one thank you was enough to show him that he really  _ wanted to  _ be with her.

_ "And I definitely don't care about Rodrigo." _

The prerecorded tape was already finished, simply showing static.

Static.

_ Static. _

Before being abruptly turned off by Peridot, who had attracted the control towards her without moving away from her friend.

It was time for their deserved rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hermetic: the concept of hermetic is used to qualify a person who is very closed in themself and does not share their emotions or ideas with others. The few sociable individuals have a hermetic attitude with the rest of the people.


End file.
